You don't know what you have until it's gone
by sharstar84
Summary: One of the team thinks his life is falling apart until the one he loves is taken.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just the story line.

Author's Note: I wrote this as if it were a screenplay and the actors would be reading the lines. Hope it makes sense.

(First scene: Broad shot of the streets around FBI building, zooming in on the one outside of it, where construction crews are setting up. Next shot is the window outside their offices. Then showing Tara and Sue hard at work at Tara's desk on a surveillance tape, followed by shots of Lucy, Jack, Myles and Bobby working at their desks when D comes in, looking mad.)

Bobby (turning his head and raising his hand for a high five): Big D, how's it going, mate? Nice of you to show up today.

(D glares at Bobby without saying a word and Bobby raises his eyebrows in question.)

Bobby: Whoa.

Jack (coming around to the front of his desk): Alright, now that we're all here… (Tara gets Sue's attention and points at Jack. D stands in front of Bobby's desk.) Metro PD had a gas station robbery reported to them last night, which wouldn't really concern us; except for they looked at surveillance footage from the gas station. They found a group of guys hanging around the station on it a couple of hours before the robbery. One of them looked exactly like a guy seen near the scene of the kidnapping 2 days ago. Sue and Tara are looking over the tapes now to see if there's anything there.

Tara: I ran the guy's face for facial recognition patterns but he's not in any of our databases. Probably doesn't have a record.

(As soon as she finishes her sentence, a jackhammer outside starts up. Everyone groans except Sue, who looks around at everyone, her eyes stopping at Jack's, who fingerspells J-A-C-K-H-A-M-M-E-R. The noise stops.)

Myles: Well, isn't this just a lovely day in the neighbourhood.

Bobby: Yeah, and I'll bet we all envy someone around here right about now.

(A smile creeps onto Sue's face. The jackhammer starts up again. D goes to his desk and sits down hard into his chair. Everyone else looks around at each other in surprise.)

Tara to Sue: Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

Sue: I guess so. I wonder what's up with him.

(Sue and Tara get back to work, and the hammering stops. Jack gets up and stands at D's desk, without saying anything.)

D: Don't even ask. Things blew up at home this morning. It was so stupid and I'm mad it even started. It made me late leaving, and now they're tearing up the street down there. Let's just say I've had better days.

Jack: Well, I'm not the best marriage counselor around but I'm sure once you and Donna have time away from each other today things will be fine. You've had fights before and things have worked out, haven't they?

D: Yeah, I guess so. I just have this weird feeling in my gut, though.

Jack: Like what?

D (taking a deep breath): I don't know. Like things won't work out. I guess it's nothing. Sorry for being such a brat.

(Jack pats him on the shoulder as he walks back to his desk. Shot goes to Levi who jumps up with a start as the jackhammer starts up again.)

Sue: This is going be an interesting day, I guess, eh, boy?

Tara: You don't hear it at all?

Sue: No. I feel vibrations a bit, but not much more than what I feel when people walk.

Tara: Hmmm, I never considered that. Interesting. Anyways, I'm not getting anything from this tape. What's one thing you can teach me if I want to read lips?

Sue: Well, it takes a lot of practice and even then most don't get much of what's being said. But I'll try to teach you a bit. For starters, try to focus on the vowels. If you can get the vowel and a few consonants right, you can generally figure out the context of the sentence. It helps to practice forming the vowel shapes with your own mouth so you're more aware of them when you see other people doing it."

(Tara tries to form the vowel shapes with her mouth.)

Tara: Like this?

(She puts her hand on her jaw and forms the vowels a, e, i, o, u.)

Sue: Yeah, like that, and then try the other sounds like ah, eh, ee, aw, uh.

(Tara follows Sue' instructions until she looks up to see all eyes on them. Bobby laughs and Myles snickers. When she notices Tara looking up, Sue looks up, too, and sees everyone looking at them.)

Sue: I was just giving a few pointers on how to read lips.

(Jack raises his eyebrows then lowers his head to get back to work, the others following.)

(A few minutes later, the jackhammer starts up again, this time louder than before. Bobby and Myles sit back in their chairs with D throwing his hands up in disgust.)

Myles: It's not like we can even blame Randy for this, either.

Sue to Tara: NOW I FEEL.

(It stops.)

D: If this keeps up, I think I'm going to have to talk to Garrett about going to a soundproof room. I can't do this anymo…

(His voice is cut off by the hammer going again. Jack looks at D as if to scold him. Tara's trying to read lips, writing down some vowels as she gets them with the tape in slow motion. GOOD, signs Sue.

A couple of hours later

(Lucy comes to D's desk.)

Lucy: There's someone on the phone for you.

D (sarcastically): Can I go somewhere quiet?

Lucy: There a phone in the conference room.

(D smirks at her and leaves. Lucy goes over to Jack's desk.)

Lucy: Is it just the construction or is something else on his nerves?

Jack: (He leans forward) I probably shouldn't be saying anything but he had a fight with his family this morning and now everything else is just adding to the tension, I guess.

Lucy: How about you? I don't see you going nuts with all this noise.

Jack: Well, there's not much I can do about it. I just keep looking at Sue over there teaching Tara how to read lips, and how much she finds it fascinating. They're not bothered by anything so I'm trying not to be, either.

(Jack grins his boyish grin and Lucy grins back as she glances over at Tara and Sue.)

Lucy: They do look like they're having fun over there.

Bobby: Hey, Sparky, we're getting out of this construction zone to find somewhere to eat. You coming?

Jack: Ah, no. I'm just getting on a bit of a roll here. I'll go down to the cafeteria in a bit.

Bobby: Alrighty. See you later.

(Bobby, Myles, and D leave.)

Bobby to Myles and D: Something must be up if he's eating cafeteria food.

Myles: Oh, you know those two lovebirds just want to be with each other.

(Bobby smiles. They get into Bobby's car and drive to the restaurant. Next shot is them eating lunch.)

Bobby: D, what's eating you, mate? I've never seen you this quiet.

Myles: Or irritable. I'm guessing there's something getting to you besides that jackhammer outside our office.

D (glaring at them): It's nothing, really. Things were just a bit chaotic at home this morning and then I couldn't park because of the construction, but it's nothing. I'm fine. Things just got to me, that's all.

Bobby: OK. But, if you want to talk about anything…

(D nods.)

D: You wouldn't understand. You're not married.


	2. Chapter 2

(Around 4:00, Lucy walks over to D's desk.)

Lucy: D? Your kids are downstairs with a Mrs. Thornstein who wants to know if you'll keep them here or if she should take them home with her or to your house…

D: What? Donna was supposed to pick them up from school. I, I'll go downstairs and see what's going on. Thanks anyways, Luce.

(D heads to the elevator as Bobby turns to Jack.)

Bobby: He's sure having a good day, isn't he?

(D comes upstairs with his kids)

D: Hey guys, you know my kids, Tanya and Davey. There have been some mix-ups. I need to make a few phone calls so I'll be back in a minute. I need you guys to watch them for a bit while I'm gone.

(D pulls out his cell phone as he leaves the room. Both kids immediately go to Levi. Tanya starts asking Sue about Levi, and they talk quietly by Sue's desk. Davey goes over to Jack.)

Davey: Do you know why my mom didn't get us from school?

Jack: No, but I'm sure we'll find out. She probably just lost track of the time.

(D comes back into the room, looking distressed.)

Jack: What's going on?

D: Donna's missing.

(Scene is D's home, with the kids playing video games in the livingroom. The doorbell rings and D goes to answer it. It's the pizza boy.)

D: Thanks. Here you are.

(He hands the boy $20.)

Delivery boy: Thank you. Have a good night.

(D shuts the door.)

D: OK, guys. Pizza's here. Time to eat!

(The kids come running from the other room into the kitchen.)

D: Now, you guys know we can't do this every night.

Tanya: I know. But, since Mom's not here…

D: I know. And my team at work's doing everything to try and find her. We will find her.

(He tries to look brave. Davey looks like he's going to cry.)

(D's on the phone.)

Bobby: Hello?

D: Hey, Bobby? It's D. I tried to call Jack but he's not home.

Bobby: Jack's over here. Jack? D's on the phone. Come on over here, we'll go on speakerphone.

D: You there, Jack?

Jack: Yeah, I'm here. How you holding up?

D: I finally got the kids to bed. Donna's always so good at getting them to settle down. I know they miss her and feel kind of helpless. I kind of do, too. You know how I told you I had a bad feeling earlier today?

Jack: Hey, you had no way of knowing anything would happen.

Bobby: Metro PD knows our number, mate. They'll let us know if anything comes in. And, you know they can't send out a search party until it's been 24 hours.

D: Yeah, I know. I should also tell you I had a phone call tonight from one of our friends from down the street. He hasn't seen his wife all day, either.

Jack: That doesn't sound good.

D: I know. You think it could be connected to the other kidnapping?

Bobby: Could be. We'll check it out in the morning. Try and get some sleep. See ya tomorrow.

Jack: Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow.

D: Thanks, guys. See ya tomorrow.

Next day

(All gathered around the screen.)

D: I just got back from the police station. If they don't get anything today, they'll send out a search party for Donna and Brenda.

Myles: And who's Brenda?

Bobby: Brenda is a friend of D's family, who wasn't seen at all yesterday, either.

Myles: And you would know this because…?

Jack: I was over at Bobby's last night and D called us.

(Myles looks at them with a rejected, puppy-like look. Jack raises his hand to get Sue and Tara's attention. Tara points over to Jack's direction.)

Jack: What's the status on the tape from the gas station?

Tara: We're done the robbery part and nothing new there. Just the same guys the police got for robbing the station.

Sue: But, there's something from the part before the robbery.

(D pops his head up.)

D: And?

Sue: It looks like the guys are part of a gang or something. They've all got the same bandana on their arms. They mention something about "getting rid of blacks."

(D and Lucy look at each other.)

Tara: And Sue's pretty sure they said something about Cameron.

D: That's our street.

Tara: I know.

Jack: Bobby and Myles: go talk to some of the neighbours there and see if there's been any more suspicious activity. D, you and I will look more into this "gang". Tara, you and Sue keep at that tape and see if there's any more you can find.

D: Guys, before you go, I want to apologize for yesterday. I'm sorry for the way I acted. I guess I just need to appreciate what I have, before it's taken from me.

(Myles and Bobby are closest and pat him on the back. Jack smiles at him.)

Bobby: It's OK, mate. We're here for you.

D: Thanks.

(Bobby and Myles leave. Lucy stops D before he goes to work on the case.)

Lucy: Hey, I'm sorry about all that's happening. I was wondering if you needed any help at home, with the kids tonight. I could come over and cook dinner or something.

D: That would help, thanks. Last night wasn't good at all. We ordered pizza.

Lucy: Then I'll come over right after I'm done here. Are you supposed to pick up your kids?

D: Oh, I forgot to arrange it. I'll call one of their friends' parents to bring them here. Thanks for reminding me.

Lucy: Hey, what are women for?


	3. Chapter 3

(Bobby and Myles come in from talking with neighbours. Jack motions everyone over to the board where pictures of Donna, Brenda, Judy Atherton, the robbers, and the gang from the tape are posted.)

Jack: Alright, here's what we've got. Donna Gans, still missing. Brenda Gomes, we're pretty sure she's missing but not positive. Judy Atherton was the woman kidnapped 3 days ago and still has not been found. The robbers from the tape have been arrested and charged. D and I have been looking into the gang from the tape. They've been convicted before of shoplifting and petty theft.

Bobby: Sounds like a teenage gang with nothing better to do.

Jack: Sue, you and Tara get anything else from the tape?

Sue: Yeah, they kept talking about "the five feds", referred to as "FF", but we don't really know what that means. Could be about the victims.

Jack: Good. Bobby, what did you and Myles find out?

Myles: Well, Brenda hasn't been seen since yesterday morning. But someone else saw a guy from the tape hanging around the corner store in that area yesterday morning. We're calling him "Andy". She'd never seen him before, but she remembers seeing the band on his arm.

Bobby: I just thought of something. Tara, do you have info on Judy Atherton? There may be a connection between these three women.

Jack: Good thinking. We should probably compare all three. D, can you head that up since you know the most about Donna?

D: Sure.

(Jackhammer's heard in the background.)

Bobby: Hey, have they been out there all day?

Jack: Yeah, but I guess we've been preoccupied with more important things to notice.

(Jack glances over at D, with a reassuring smile.)

Little while later

Jack: D, what do we have about the 3 women?

D: All are African-American, all married, with 2 kids apiece. The interesting part comes with their husbands, though. Judy's husband is a firefighter and Brenda's husband is an officer for Metro PD. Then there's me, with the bureau.

Myles: Someone doesn't like people in uniform.

Bobby: So this gang takes the wives of men who work to protect people. Do they figure these guys won't notice because they're so involved in their work?

D: Well, if that's their intent, it's not working. Now, how do we stop them from getting the next victim and how do we get the others back?

(Garrett comes in.)

Garrett: Guys, I think something's up.

(Everyone looks up. Levi nudges Sue, and she looks up.)

Bobby: What's up?

Garrett: I haven't been able to get a hold of my wife all day. I know you've been working on the kidnapping cases, and I'm not suggesting Trudy's one of them…

Jack: We'll check it out.

Garrett: I just notified Metro PD, too. Thanks, guys.

(Garrett leaves.)

Jack: Does Trudy fit the profile?

Tara: I've got her profile right here. She lives on Cameron, African-American, married, with 2 kids. Fits perfectly.

D (muttering): That's just great. (speaking a little louder) I don't get these guys. Why spend all that time to pull this off? I mean think about it. (Voice starts to get louder) They would have to figure out who all of us were, where we lived and then that we all lived around the same area and then figure out how to actually pull it all off… (He sighs) Sometimes I wonder why I do this." (Turns around and walks back to his desk.)

(That evening, Lucy's at D's house serving dinner)

Lucy: There you go, Davey. That enough?

Davey: Yes, thank you.

(D smiles at his son's manners.)

D: I think you'll be a good mother someday, Lucy.

(Lucy blushes.)

Lucy: I hope so.

D: How was your day, Tanya?

Tanya: Fine. (She's playing with her food. D tries not to look disappointed. He looks over at Lucy, who takes a deep breath. They finish the dinner awkwardly and the kids go off to do their homework.)

Lucy: I guess it's harder on them than we realize. I can see it's hard on you, too. It's OK for you to miss her, too. She's your wife.

(D goes to sit on the couch.)

D: Lucy, I appreciate you coming over, cooking dinner, but I think we're fine now. I can manage from here.

Lucy: You sure?

(D sighs.)

D: Yeah. I'll manage.

(Lucy slowly makes her way to the front door to leave, giving D a reassuring glance.)

The next day

(Lucy comes in, taps Sue's shoulder)

Lucy: Guys, I have bad news. Metro PD found Judy Atherton last night, stabbed to death.

(D drops his head and buries it in his hands for a minute then leaves.)

Jack: Where?

Lucy: Fort Dumont Park. It's about two blocks north of her house on Cameron.

Sue: But that doesn't make sense. They don't even have all five victims yet. Why would they start to kill them off if they don't have all of them yet?

Bobby: Doesn't matter why. We've got to get these guys. Now.

A few minutes later

Bobby (hanging up the phone): OK. SOG is patrolling the area around Cameron and will let us know if there's any action there.

Jack: Our best bet now is to find out their next target and get them there.

Myles: Do you think they'll stay as a unit or break up?

Jack: Who knows.

Lucy: Jack, Metro PD just stopped one of our gang members for speeding. They're bringing him here now.

Jack: Yes! Thanks, Luce. D?

D: Yeah, I'm coming.

(About mid-afternoon, Tara stops D in the hallway.)

Tara: D, I checked the credit card and cell phone numbers you gave me. Donna hasn't used either since you saw her last. Sorry.

D: (sighs) Thanks, Tara.

(Jack pokes his head around the corner.)

Jack: We're going to do a recap in a minute. Can you come inside?

(D nods as Jack goes inside.)

D: I've never been so worried in my life. I mean, if something's happened to her, what am I supposed to…"

Tara (cutting him off): Hey, we've done the impossible before. We'll find her.

(D nods.)


	4. Chapter 4

(Everyone's up at the front of the room.)

Jack: We finally got this guy to speak. He sounds like he doesn't really want to be involved but he's too scared to leave. He admitted he helped with one of the kidnappings but he didn't know about the murder.

Myles: Or, so he says. He also says he doesn't know when the next one's planned for but he knows there is a next one.

Jack: Myles, Bobby, you guys go back out and see if you can find out anything from that corner store you mentioned. See if you can get their surveillance tape, too.

(About half and hour later. Scene is Bobby and Myles driving to the corner store, when Bobby's cell rings.)

Bobby: Manning. Be right there.

Myles: What's up?

Bobby: SOG called. They've spotted 2 of our guys just north of Cameron. We're going there now.

(They get all set up with Sue, Tara and Jack at surveillance monitors in the van and Myles, D, and Bobby with hidden cameras on.)

Tara: We're good to go, guys. We've got Andy and his buddy on yours, Bobby, so stay put. What else can you guys see, D and Myles?

D: I don't see anyone or anything else suspicious.

Myles: Nothing else except our two friends.

Sue: Andy says 'Plan's secure. No one's comin' close to us now. Five's set for tomorrow at 9?' Then his friend says, '20 at 9.' Andy says, 'Right.' (Andy looks around nervously, locks his eyes on D then turns close to his friend so no one can see them. Sue grabs the mic from Tara's headset.)

Sue: D! They recognized you! Get out of sight!

Tara: Everyone can come back to the van. I think we've got all we need. You got it all, Jack? (Jack nods and continues writing on his pad of paper.)

(Bullpen around 4:00)

Lucy: D, Davey's on the phone. Line 2. (D grabs the phone in lightning speed.)

D: Davey? Are you OK? Where are you? Stay there. I'll be right there. (He slams down the phone.) Jack, Bobby, let's move. (Jack and Bobby get up and join him at the elevator.)

(Jack and Bobby get out of one car and D gets out of another and run towards Davey's friends' house as Davey runs out to join them in the driveway.)

D: You OK? Where's Tanya?

Davey: She's inside. We're OK.

D: What's happened?

Davey: Sam's mom drove us to her house then Sam and I went to the park to play. We saw something unusual by the trees so we went to check it out. They looked like sticks but I think they might have been bombs. Anyways, we went to look around it and two men came out and chased us away.

D: Did you see the men? What did they look like?

Davey: I didn't really see them clearly but I saw bandanas on both of their arms.

D: Can you show us where they were?

Davey: Yeah, come on. (Davey runs ahead of the three agents, leading the way. They follow him to the dynamite. But as they get there, they spot two guys from the gang getting into a van.)

Bobby: Whoa, did you see them, mate?

Jack: We'll go in my car. You and Davey follow us. (He motions to D, who gets out his notepad and writes down the license plate number then motions for Davey to come with him. They start off on a chase, with Jack and Bobby in front and D and Davey behind They finally catch up to the van and Jack speeds up and pulls in front of it. D stops behind the van. Jack, Bobby and D get out of their cars.)

All three: FBI. Get out of the vehicle. Hands on your head!

(Jack and Bobby go to the guys as they obey, while D goes to the back of the van. Pulling it open, he finds all three women in the back of the van: Donna, Brenda and Trudy Garrett. Seeing his mom, Davey comes running out of the car.)

D: Donna!

Davey: Mom!

(Bobby gets out his cell phone.)

Bobby: Yeah, we might need more than one ambulance. (He hangs up the phone and dials the office.) Lucy? Bobby here. We're clear. Tell everyone we've got all three women, including Donna.

(Hospital with everyone, including Davey and Tanya. Donna is just waking up.)

D: Well, isn't this a change, you giving me a scare for once.

(Donna kind of smiles.)

Jack: Good to see you're safe, Mrs. Gans.

Sue: Well, now that you're awake, maybe we should go and leave you guys to talk.

(Bobby's standing next to D, who's sitting on the bed.)

Bobby: Good idea. Hope you feel better, Donna. (They all leave, except D.)

(A couple of hours later, Jack's at home, watching TV. His phone rings.)

Jack: Hudson.

D: Hey, it's D. The kids and I are home now. They're supposed to release Donna tomorrow if everything goes OK tonight.

Jack: That's good. Did she say anything about what happened?

D: Only that she was in the kitchen that morning after everyone else had already left. Somehow someone came inside with her hearing and put their hand over her mouth and told her to come with him. She thought she'd seen a gun so she went. When they took her to that shack, Brenda was already there. I didn't bother to tell her about Judy Atherton.

Jack: That's fine. Everything set for tomorrow morning?

D: Yeah. Hopefully this will be the last time they touch anybody. (His voice has drive and conviction in it.)

Jack: I hope so too. See you tomorrow.

(The next morning. 8:45 am. They're driving to 20 Cameron. Myles and Bobby are at the back of the house, Jack's on one side and D's on the other. They all have earpieces on, with Tara and Sue watching from the van.)

Tara: Jack, I can still see you. Try to get down a bit. If someone comes out, we might scare them if they see us.

(Jack moves around in the bushes.)

Bobby: Are you sure there's anyone in there? I don't see any movement at all.

Tara: Whoever's in there could still be in bed.

D: A housewife in bed after 8:00? I don't think so.

Jack: Guys, be quiet. We don't want to scare anyone.

(Just before 9:00.)

Sue to Tara: Look over there! Across the street!

Tara: Jack, D, possible suspect across the street. (Jack and D crouch lower and move a bit closer to the road. Two guys come up to the front door, nonchalantly, but are met by the two agents in the front. Another two guys try to come around from the back, but Bobby and Myles catch them.)

Sue and Tara: Yes! (They give each other high fives!)

(A couple of days later, in the bullpen.)

Sue: Hey, has anyone seen D yet today?

Lucy (taps her on the shoulder): I haven't, but I think he's got good reason not to.

(Garrett shows up in the doorway. Jack and Bobby give him nods. Lucy points Sue in Garrett's direction.

Garrett: I just wanted to thank you guys for an excellent job, as usual. Trudy's doing fine.

Myles: That's good to hear.

(Just then, they hear voices in the hallway. D, Donna, Davey and Tanya walk in. D gives his nod to Garrett.)

Bobby: Hey hey!

Myles: The whole Motley crew.

Jack: Nice of you to join us.

Sue: How you feeling, Donna?

Donna: I've been better, but I'm OK.

D: Physically she's better, but I think she's been traumatized a bit.

Tara: I bet.

D: Anyways, we just came by to say thanks for everything. Personally, I think I should apologize for not appreciating you guys enough. I don't know where I'd be without you.

Myles: Well, we all know we couldn't survive without you, either, you know.

(D shrugs and smiles. They all start talking to each other and laughing.)

Tara: Well, I think we should give it up for the real hero here.

Sue: Yes. We have a little present for Davey.

Davey: Me? What for?

(D looks at Davey then at Donna, who shrugs. Jack goes to his desk to get a little box, then gives it to Davey. He has a look on his face like it's Christmas, and slowly opens the box. Inside is a black hard plastic card with a gold coloured plastic circle with the letters FBI on it.)

Bobby: So, what d'ya think, mate? Think it'll be real someday?

(Camera zooms in on Davey, showing his "badge" to his dad with a big smile on his face. D puts his arm around his son, then hugs Donna.)

THE END


End file.
